bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloons Tower Defense: The Misadventures of Cosplay
Bloons Tower Defense: The Misadventures of Cosplay (BTD:TMoC) is a rather ambitious new spin-off of the Bloons TD series that features many elements of the orthodox Bloons TD games, including those of BATTD and BTDI, but also introduces countless new game mechanics and gameplay elements that completely differentiate the game from other Bloons TD games. The game takes place after the events of BTDI; however, the events of this game are not necessarily canon. The storyline follows the journey of the main personality of the game, Cosplay, the Cosplayer: an apparently verbally incoherent protagonist who has the innate ability to flawlessly impersonate a character's form, appearance, voice, and even abilities at a moment's notice. Cosplay sets out to rescue each and every one of the game's heroes, who have allegedly been "captured" by the clutches of an evil, nefarious penguin antagonist who has shown up out of nowhere. BTD:TMoC also introduces a more visually pixelated art style, with gameplay, menus, and even cutscenes featured in this fashion. Story In an inevitable fit of rage, an evil penguin in an inexplicably giant mecha robot comes to town and promptly grabs all of the game's heroes, save for Cosplay and Pioneer, due to the former transforming into the latter in a successful attempt to avoid both of them from being captured, taking advantage of the penguin's misled reasoning regarding whether a person qualifies as a hero or not. Gameplay The gameplay of BTD:TMoC is greatly different from those of other Bloons TD installations; the player directly controls the movement and actions of a character from a top-down diagonal-esque perspective similar to that of the game Don't Starve, with the objective of fending waves of bloons and guarding a defined base, similar to that Dungeon Defenders. The character controlled by the player is to manually move around, attack, and pop bloons, whether via throwing darts, delivering punches, using magic, or even placing down and deploying certain turrets, buildings, and/or allies. Characters Otherwise known as "heroes", characters are the unlockable entities that the player can directly play the role of and control. Once Quincy is unlocked, multiple different characters can exist in a game at a time; however, only a maximum of three characters can be enrolled in the player's selected "party" and one character in the party must be designated as "leader" ("leader" being the character manually controlled by the player whilst the other characters automatically move around and attack bloons like allies). Characters are often much stronger than equipable allies, buildings, or turrets, with an upgrading system that works just like the Hero XP system in BTD6; the more a character contributes to the defense, the more XP they get. Likewise, placed towers that pop bloons or otherwise contribute also yield XP for the character that placed them, although at a reduced amount. Below is a list of all characters in BTD:TMoC: * Cosplay, the Cosplayer: Showers groups of bloons with flurries of slowing frost and stabs bloons at close range with an icicle shiv. Also serves as the main protagonist and central character of the game, and can, by default, wear any non-signature outfit equipable in the game. * Pioneer Original, the Initial Tower: Throws darts and spreadshots of tacks. Upgrades to include and utilize a broad variety of attacks, including ice and bombs. * Quincy, the Archer: Shoots ricocheting arrows at bloons in range. * Gwendolin, the Pyromaniac: Flamethrowers bloons. * Spike, the Catapult Commandeerer: Commandeers a heavy-duty mobile catapult that hurtles similarly heavy-duty spiked balls, which bounce between bloons and obstacles upon impact and can pop many, many bloons. Exclusive to BTD:TMoC. * Viola, the Accidental Arbelist: Armed with a viola reverse-engineered into a crossbow, shoots bloons with viola bows that violently explode into musical shockwaves. * Ai and Cuckoo, the Defective Duo: One bashes bloons whilst the other electrocutes them. The player only directly controls Ai's movements and attacks; Cuckoo automatically bashes bloons within proximity, and therefore Cuckoo's main attacks require no direct player input. * Dioxide, the Jetpack Pilot: Flies through the skies with a bottle rocket jetpack, shooting down carbon dioxide foam below that cleanses bloons from special properties whilst also vaporizing bloons with an oversize laser blaster. Exclusive to BTD:TMoC. * Spark and Valve, the Fireworks Technician and the Waterworks Technician: Red hat monkey launches fireworks into the sky to rain down damaging sparks, whilst blue hat monkey blasts bloons with dual waterjet pistols. Only available in 2-Player Mode; since each monkey is controlled by a separate player and the two characters must always be within range of each other, Spark and Valve are solely in the game to serve as somewhat of a co-op challenge. * WIP Theodore, the Toll Booth Worker is now considered a "building" due to his immobile and automatic defense style, despite previously having been a hero in BTDI. Equipables Allies, Buildings, and Turrets In BTD:TMoC, "towers" are reworked into three different classes of equipables: allies, buildings, and turrets. Like the ally equipping system featured in BATTD, "towers" are required to be unlocked and directly equipped to a character before starting a game and are to be purchased during the game with money gained from popping bloons. Such three classes include: * Allies are often biological units that almost always have the ability to freely and automatically move around and attack bloons. Similar to the Heli Pilot in other games, allies have the ability to be fixed at a certain position, patrol back and forth between two separate points, follow behind the player-controlled character, or intelligently and independently pursue bloons. Different allies have different speeds, statistics, and abilities regarding movement (e.g. Dart Monkeys and Boomerang Throwers are ordinary and run at a normal speed, Archer Monkeys are a tad bit quicker and move faster, Ninja Monkeys are stealthy and can run at relatively fast speed, Super Monkeys and Arcane Monkeys can respectively fly and float across gaps, pitfalls, and other normally uncrossable terrain, Monkey Buccaneers and Monkey Subs cannot exist on land, but can freely move within a body of water, etc.). * Buildings, such as the Monkey Village, Beacon Building, and Banana Farm, are completely immobile units that serve either only to support and supplement nearby towers in the vicinity or have other supportive purposes such as generating cash. * Turrets, such as the Sentry, Super Sentry, Tack Shooter, Spike Factory, and Mortar Monkey, are often immobile and mechanical units that attack bloons in radius, like in other Bloons TD games. Often times, turrets can provide to be just as effective and useful as their mobilized counterparts. Allies, buildings, and turrets' upgrading systems are of a highly similar fashion to BATTD where paths and tiers are loose and unfixed. Most Tier III and Tier IV upgrades have been reworked into their own towers in BTD:TMoC (e.g. a Dart Monkey in BTD:TMoC can only be upgraded up to what would be considered a Tier II tower in other games such as BTD6 and BTDI; instead, Spike-O-Pult, Concentrated Dart Monkey, and Crossbow Monkey are reworked into their own separate towers, and each have upgrades proceeding to the consecutive tiers of their respective paths). Outfit * Headpiece: Includes headbands, bandanas, helmets, hats, headsuits, and more. * Eyepiece: Includes glasses, goggles, visors, and more * Earpiece: Includes earrings, headsets, earpieces, and more. * Neck: Includes necklaces, scarves, collars, and more. * Torso: Includes chestplates, suits, armor, and lots more. * Back: Includes capes, cloaks, quivers, backpacks, and more. * Arms: Includes sleeves. * Wrists: Includes cuffs, shackles, bracelets, and more. * Legs: Includes pants, trousers, and other suits. * Footwear: Includes boots and other footwear. Weapons * Mainhand: Weapons, such as darts, boomerangs, and too many to count. * Offhand: Also weapons as well as shields. Bloons All bloons from BTDI return in BTD:TMoC, and several game-exclusive bloons and properties have been introduced. Health and Damage System (Uuughhh I knew this would have to happen at some point, but it's only fitting in this situation) Each character has their own statistics regarding health, damage reduction (defense/armor), damage weakness, and more (e.g. Pat Fusty has a relatively hearty amount of health and defense, being a melee fighter, etc.). When a character runs out of health, they are K.O.'d for a short duration and are effectively taken out of play for about five seconds. Upon respawning, the character retains their level but is dispelled of any status effects or ailments, positive or negative. Allies, buildings, and turrets are completely exempted from this system, due to the inconvenience and insufferable masses of numbers and damage factors that arise; only characters (heroes) can be attacked and damaged. This is also a fitting explanation for why even an unupgraded, apparently flammable Banana Farm can safely take a Blastapopoulos fireball to the face in BMC whilst, according to Cyber Quincy's official description in BTD6, Quincy was able to be injured by a DDT. Crafting System WIP Music (WIP) 'Trivia' * This is likely one of ''Shiverpeace's'' most ambitious projects, being a game that greatly strays off the Bloons TD formula, and needs all the support and feedback it can get. * This game is designated to have very great potential for multiplayer co-op with each player controlling their own character, and possibly even local split-screen on consoles and stuff like that. Category:Games Category:Shiverpeace's Conceptions